


Sauntering Vaguely

by verboseDescription



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley had never exactly Fallen, not like others had. It was more of a process that hadn't finished until the 20th century, which he can't recall as well as he would like.<br/>And now Sam Winchester is going to try and reverse it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauntering Vaguely

Years ago, before telling time had invented, Crowley had been an angel that had sauntered vaguely downwards.  
Had you asked him about twenty years ago, he would have claimed he had fallen in with the wrong crowd.  
Had you asked him yesterday, he would have said he was just doing his job.  
Now, you’d be lucky if you got a sentence out of him.

When Sam had tried to cure him, Crowley didn’t think anything would happen. And, at first, nothing did.

Then the second shot came and he felt like he should say something.

The third shot, and it was on the tip of his tongue.

The fourth, he whispered “Aziraphile,” and Sam asked if that was the name of an angel, to which Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Know anyone else who’d name someone that?” Crowley retorted.  
“Who was he?” Sam asked and Crowley snorted like he’d never tell, though he couldn’t remember.  
“Gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide.”

The fifth shot and Crowley started singing Queen. Sam asked him to stop so he sang louder.  
He had liked Queen once, Crowley remembered, it wasn’t even that long ago.  
A friend of his hadn’t, someone with horrible fashion sense and a bookstore that sold nothing.  
The friend who hadn’t liked Queen wasn’t found of his car either, and Crowley wasn’t entirely sure why he had the car in the first place.  
That was the funny thing about being a demon—you forgot. Any humanity you might have had was ripped away from you so fast that you couldn’t even remember what you lost in the first place.  
He remembers now, though. He remembers an enemy that he knew for so long they became best friends. He remembers that best friend who became so much more.  
He remembers an apocalypse that wasn’t because of the Winchesters. He remembers a boy who didn’t listen to the angels or the devils and chose a third option no one realized was there.

The sixth shot came and Crowley started rambling. He thought of things long forgotten.  
 _He stared into his pale eye and his enemy smiled._  
“I was wondering what color your eyes were,” He said and kissed Crowley.  
“And I finally got you out of those horrible clothes,” the demon grinned. And then skin touched skin and clothes were thrown away.  
“I think this is a sin,” Crowley said. The angel smiled.  
“Oh well.”  
And they continued.  
The whisper of “they’re going to get us one day” that was always led to the reply “so we make the most of it now,” until one day

Itdidhappenand He’s dead. Dead or just gone, and who knows what’s worse, but Crowley can’t do anything except for think for about the hundredth time that the idiot should have never given away his sword so he goes back to Hell.  
Back to Hell, where he knows everyone hates him but they’re pretty honest about it. He goes into deals because that’s what got him there in the first place, really.  
The first deal with Adam and Eve.

The seventh shot and Crowley starts talking to Sam about how he wanted to be loved.  
In Hell, no one ever liked him. He was too _progressive_. No one even knew what a cell phone _was_ before him. And no one understood his “temptations” either.  
Humans could be so horrible, sometimes for no other reason but a bad day, until that bad day just made so many others.  
(A part of him was hoping, actually. Hoping that one day, he’d find someone who had a bad day and thought “oh well.” Because it wasn’t the end of the world and they knew it, so they waited for another day. A day that would be better. Aziraphile said that they were saints.)  
Going into deals wasn’t much better. Sure, some of them were doing it save others or loved ones, but it was never _just_ out of the goodness of their heart. They always had something to gain.  
Crowley wondered what Sam’s sins were, the ones that by confessing made him so pure he could save the king of hell.  
He had done so much, without the angel. And he wasn’t proud of any of it. It was if after so long, he had finally truly Fallen (something that actually did have its capital because of its importance). 

Crowley takes the eighth shot as if he were a lamb putting his head in the jaws of a lion.  
And then, of course, Dean came along. (Dean always ruined everything. It was his timing. Then there was the brotherly embrace and all the blah blah blah about how what a great brother Sam really was.  
They forgot about Crowley, so Crowley thinks.  
He wonders about Adam Young and what the boy (now a man, of course) was doing with his life. He wondered if the Pulsifers watered his plants. He was pretty sure he left his apartment in the hands of Anathema, but witches were sort of mysterious and were prone not to listen to you or do what you asked.  
He wonders if Newton ever learned how to use a computer right, or if he still made them shut down with a mere touch.  
He wonders if the Pulsifers had any children. If Adam became something like a hunter (the Them would have joined him, if he did. They would have never abandoned their leader) or if he just lived a quiet life with his hellhound Dog.  
The angels fall and Crowley wonders if Castiel knows Aziraphale and feels more like himself, like after all this time he finally sauntered a bit upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some crossover fics about the finale and I decided that I'd be an absolute fool not to join in. And the pairing Aziraphale and Crowley is one of those things that sneaks up on you, catches you off-guard, then brainwashes you into submission.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this is alright


End file.
